


Flip of a Coin

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, community fanfic_bakeoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: USA, Matt Nix own all. I'm just hanging in Miami.

When you're a spy, you tend to look for the little things. A scuff of mud on your front step. A smeared substance on your door knob. It's the little things that keep you safe and keep you from coming home in a coffin – if someone's available to identify your body, that is.

I keep an eye on my place. The courtyard is kept clean but not immaculate. The steps are bare metal and generally clean – not that Miami's much for mud anyway. Too much sand. The door to my warehouse apartment looks beat up but I know each scrape and off-colored mark. Besides, I gave Fi her own key and Sam doesn't break in…well, not without my permission, at least.

So that smudge of something on the door, that was suspicious. I'd been visiting Mom – so I wasn't carrying a gun. That meant this could be tricky. If whoever was inside my place was waiting to kill me, well, they'd left it so I knew they were in there. So it wasn't a surprise. Which meant going in there was a gamble.

And I had to decide whether I was flipping that coin or not.

* * *


End file.
